An Old Species Of Wolf
by sabinasabina.8855
Summary: Found by Klaus and Elijah, naked and injured in the middle of a road. Taken to the Mikaelson home, who is she, and what is she? How will she deal with Kol annoying her to no end? Read to find out :) Kol/OC Klaroline and other ships Promise its better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**New story! **

**This will be about my original character. **

**I know I always mess up my stories and end up giving up on them, I think I've given up on Free Wolf, not sure yet. I'm going to start a new story it will have the Original family in it will include klaroline, review what other characters and ships you would like **

**Enjoy (I hope)**

She ran faster than her legs would carry her straining her pathetic human limbs to a pace unimaginable, her heart beating like a drum in her chest the blood rushing in her ears as she felt the air being swept out of her lungs. She leapt over rocks and stones tears threatened to escape her as she mentally pushed herself to outrun the sounds of bullets and multiple weapons flying past her, she screamed as a silver bullet whizzed past her ear.

She froze.

Her chest heaving she stood shielded by a tree and she willed herself to calm down. She felt her blood and bones crawl her skin tingling. The sound of maniacal laughter was caught by her ears, automatically she set off, she smiled knowing she'd feel safe in the most powerful form of supernatural being in existence, well, she thought, second most powerful.

Spotting a huge boulder amongst the dense trees of the forest, the darkness of the night hardly clouding her vision as she braced her legs.

She leapt over the boulder feeling the transformation consume her, unlike common werewolves it took her a fraction of a second, painlessly she snarled and snapped her jaws she ran twice as fast as she did before, bounding with the immense strength of a bear sized wolf, her black fur blending in with the night.

The ringing of a bullet shot through the forest bouncing off the trees she leapt to the left, she had not jumped far enough and the silver of the bullet pierced her skin, she angled her head and used her canine to tear the bullet out.

A wolf's yelp rocketed through the silent trees blending with the sounds of panting breaths and leaves crunching under paws. She felt the blood escaping her and her shoulder weakening, she began to limp, straining the muscle until it was unbearable.

Suddenly the scent of human civilization hit her keen nose. A dog like smile braced her jaws as she caught a scent of another wolf; tasting the freedom she bounded faster seeing the lights of a bar.

Luck was not on her side and she only had a few remaining seconds left as a wolf the injury giving up on her.

She stopped and threw her large head back letting out an ear splitting howl.

She only hoped that whoever found her, wouldn't take advantage of a naked 16-year-old girl.

…..

Klaus downed the drink letting the burning sensation of the scotch pierce his throat only to diminish seconds later.

He passed the bottle to Elijah, the two sat at the bar drinking away, well mostly it was Klaus who was drinking. Elijah sat silent. Kol and Rebekah were currently up to their usual antics meaning the house got on Klaus's nerves, and Elijah decided he needed to accompany him. The bar overall was practically empty except for the odd one or two lonely men drinking away their sorrows.

Klaus spun around, a desperate wolf howl cut through his ears. He immediately stood; Elijah furrowed his eyebrows standing also. "Niklaus where ar…" He began but Klaus ignored him storming out of the bar with Elijah at his heels.

He walked around catching the scent of a wolf; he followed it only to come across a surprising scene.

On the gravel lay a bleeding naked body of a girl with locks of chestnut hair covering her face, blood seeping from a wound on her shoulder he approached her cautiously, she seemed unconscious.

He tilted his head and prodded her with his shoe.

Elijah sighed in frustration at his immaturity, he bent down next to the girl lifting her up into a sitting position taking his jacket off and putting it on her. She didn't seem to wake up; Elijah lifted the girl into his arms.

"Always the gentlemen" Klaus said smirking.

"Well unlike you, I happen to care for young girls who are lying in the middle of a road naked" he replied narrowing his eyes at his brother.

Klaus merely shrugged his shoulders before gesturing to his brother to hand her over.

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Give her here Elijah," He said holding out his arms.

"And what makes me trust the fact that you wont simply kill her?" Elijah questioned.

Klaus groaned in exasperation, he nodded to her "Smell her, tell me what species she is"

"Well she's human" Elijah replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but unlike Klaus he didn't have the nose of an Original hybrid. Nevertheless Elijah complied after receiving a look from his younger brother, he lifted the girl higher up in his arms, pressing his nose to her neck he picked up a scent that was surprisingly completely unknown to him. When he raised his head, he allowed himself to study her face she was inhumanly beautiful even for a child thick waves of chestnut hair long black eyelashes a perfect small nose and neat mouth her eyes were hidden by eyelids, her skin olive. "What is she then?" He asked.

"Save the questions for later brother, just give her to me" Klaus replied. Elijah seemed wary but he still handed the girl to him, Klaus hauled her up securely in his arms before speeding out into the night Elijah by his side.

**What do you think? Review :D**

**Please don't hate me for giving up on my other stories, I promise I will try to fix them, I think it was because I didn't really know what the story was going to be about, this story I have thought through By the way Elijah will not be a love interest for my character.**

**Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Merry Christmas everyone! **

**Hope you have a great one! **

**Second chapter enjoy! Decided to name her Ariana **

**Thank you everyone for reviewing they mean a lot to me!**

The girl finally began stirring in Klaus's arms as he opened the door to their enormous house, Elijah kept it open for him as he entered the house, heading for the parlor, where unfortunately Kol sat drinking.

Immediately at the scent of blood he turned his head and sped up to Klaus. "Mm brought a takeaway back for me did you Nik?" He said a gleeful smile on his face as the veins under his eyes began to form.

Klaus merely ignored him before walking into the middle of the parlor, unsure of what to do. Elijah quickly took the girl from his arms and lay her on the large black leather couch, covering her with a white blanket, she now lay on her side her facial features twitching slightly as she began to regain consciousness. Kol tilted his head, "Not to be ungrateful Nik, but she looks a little young and she smells like a dog" He approached her cautiously. "Though I'm sure a bath could fix that" The other brothers didn't interrupt his ramblings. "She's a very pretty little thing isn't she" He said his voice lowering in volume. Klaus sighed, "No Kol she's not a meal, so unless you want to be back in a nice little wooden box then I suggest you shut it"

Kol merely nodded chuckling slightly before seating himself in another armchair, grabbing his previous unfinished glass.

At last she sat up clutching the blanket to herself a hand on her head. She grumbled slightly before opening her eyes to look at them.

Immediately she tensed, her eyes going wide with horror, no no no this couldn't be happening, she thought.

One more look confirmed that two Original vampires, and the Hyrbid in fact surrounded her.

She covered her mouth and raised her legs up onto the couch she backed into the sofa, her arms wrapped around her legs as she nervously attempted to find a way to escape. The thought of another transformation occurred in her head, she could easily take down Kol and Elijah, they were after all only vampires, and Originals they may be, she could easily take them down. Klaus was the problem, in his vampire form she may have a chance, but if he also shifted.

She was no match for an Alpha.

"Hello young one" Elijah said mustering his friendliest voice, even smiling at her. She raised her fingers in the air a little it was almost a wave. He approached her before stopping; he turned his head to look at the staircase.  
Rebekah trudged down the stairs, sighing in exasperation, she froze when she saw the girl sitting at the couch, "For heaven's sake you three, what are you doing to her!" She said rushing to the child, her motherly instincts kicking in.

She placed her hand on the girls shoulder examining her, by now the wound had healed so she didn't flinch, all was left was the dried blood. "Well? Rebekah asked turning to look at her brothers.

"She was lying naked in the middle of the road, we don't know what species she is, her scent is one neither of us have ever come across" Elijah said.

Rebekah groaned before looking back at the girl "Well at least let me clean her up and give her some clothes, then you can interrogate her!" Rebekah said, she grabbed her hand hauling the girl up dragging her upstairs to Rebekah's room.

She clutched the blanket to herself following the blonde to her room, completely unsure of what to do with herself.

Rebekah pulled her into the room, immediately gathering up a towel and some clothes, she handed them to the girl smiling slightly "I'm Rebekah" she said introducing herself. "Ariana" she replied. Rebekah nodded pointing towards a door that led to the bathroom. "Spend as much time as you like," She said.

Ariana thanked her before locking herself in the bathroom she let out a huge sigh rubbing her face with her hands she let the blanket fall to the floor before entering the shower, eyeing the myriads of shampoos and scrubs. She quickly picked out a few before letting herself enjoy the shower. She turned on the water, warming it up so it was hot against her skin, she thought about what she was to do next.

Ariana knew she couldn't stay here long, but the hunter was out there and she simply couldn't risk it. He was probably tracking her down this minute. She sighed again thinking back to what led her into this mess in the first place.

**I know this was a bit short, but I felt like cutting it off here **

**Sorry I didn't update sooner! Busy with the Christmas stuff. **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back!**

**Enjoy, again I thank you for your reviews! **

**Yes I guess you could say she is a twilight kind of wolf, but she will be a bit different. **

**She will be paired with Kol **

**At the moment she is 16. **

**Questions done, lets go **

**3 Days Ago **

The Williams family had flown all the way from England to Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Margaret, her husband Ian along with their only daughter and only child Ariana, Margaret's mother had died back in England, and during their mourning they decided that their home held too many memories making it almost painful to live their, Ian had received a business opportunity in Mystic Falls for his small business. And thus that led them to move all the way to America.

Neither of them had ever been to America before, and took this as an opportunity for a fresh start.

A new plain yet moderately comfortable house, they now were each busy unpacking their moving boxes. The three began organizing the furniture in the sitting room. Ariana dipped her hand only to come into contact with something sharp effectively cutting her hand, "Ow!" She exclaimed pulling her hand out of the box.

Her mother merely rolled her eyes at her daughter "We're werewolves sweetheart, spelled ones at that, a little cut isn't going to kill you" She said as her father chuckled.

Ariana shrugged before opening the box wider to see what had cut her, there laid here favorite tiny glass angel completely shattered. She sighed in annoyance picking up the remains. "Its okay sweetheart, we can get you a new one" Her father said attempting to cheer her up.

Ariana sighed again "Nan gave me this one" She said.

Silence overcame them all and she picked up the box and spilled out the glass into the bin with a heavy heart.

"Done!" Said her mother, "Now I'll put away our kitchen supplies and the toilet, Ian you unpack in our room and Ariana unpack in yours" They nodded before going away to their designated jobs.

….

Hours later they had finished, and their new home was complete, they sat huddled on sofa's in the living room, eating there first dinner away from home.  
Although she wouldn't admit it to here parents, she felt like she preferred England, it was drastically hot, even though it was only September.

A day had passed and it was now the afternoon, Ian was out working in the small clothes shop at the shopping center.

Ariana furrowed her eyebrows as she moved the pencil along the paper, completely unaware of what she was drawing in her sketchbook, her mind too occupied in trying to predict the future. (**She can't predict the future she's just thinking what might happen)**

But she knew there was no point, she was a wolf nothing was ever predictable in a supernatural creature's life. She had activated the curse at the age of 10; she had killed at the age of ten.

Well it hadn't exactly been intentional, she had been heading home from school, when a man attacked her attempting to drug her, of course having the wolf gene it didn't affect here, she had beaten his skull into a log effectively shifting into a wolf, she hid the body well more like eaten it then cleared up the blood after all their house was situated deep inside a forest no one saw what she had done. She had run home whimpering as a wolf then shifting back into a human crying for days whilst her mother comforted her. Her mother couldn't bear to see her little girl going through the agonizingly painful transformation, contacting a witch she had put a spell on them making them more agile stronger even being able to transform in a split second, the wolf larger than a regular one, the ability to maintain their human mind whilst in transformation, shifting at will.

She shook her head finally paying attention to what she was drawing, her chest tightened as she fought back tears, she had drawn a splitting image of her grandmother, it almost looked like a photograph.

She set the book down before hearing the knock at the door, she opened the door and her father walked in a smile on his face. He placed his hands on her shoulders "I've enrolled you in Mystic Falls high school!" He said smiling.

She smiled back nervously. "Ah you'll do great sweetheart!" He said, and she laughed at his enthusiasm. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow if you like," He replied.

**Please review I want to know what you think! :D**

**We will go back to the present next chapter haha **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know im being a bit confusing lately with the times. **

**So right now we are at the day where Klaus and Elijah find her, she's sixteen so she wouldn't be in any of the MF gangs classes. **

**Its her first day at school, this chapter will explain why she was running in the first place. **

Ariana trudged home from school not having learnt the actual route but using her nose to pick out her scent from where her father had dropped her off.

School was a bore, almost every class she had to stand at the front like a fool and tell everyone her name and where she was from. Almost every boy had stared at her with glossy eyes like she was naked; she was probably the prettiest girl in their school making all the other females absolutely despise her. At lunch they teased her for her accent and what she wore. The outfit she had chosen for the day wasn't so bad, a very thin light grey hoodie, which wasn't too baggy and had a large hood, along with that she had worn skinny black jeans and leather brown boots with no heel, she wore her brown wavy hair in a messy bun and finally her favorite pair of angel wing earrings. She wore light makeup, only foundation and mascara, she wasn't entirely used to wearing her own clothes for in England she always wore uniform.

She knew that sudden overload of emotion sometimes caused her to shift, if she was angry she'd shift and slaughter the source of her anger, if she was upset she'd shift and howl. Her parents had trained her entire life to maintain her emotions, and all the while the girls teased her she kept her head down, eyes closed and focused on her breathing.

Suddenly as she approached her home she smelt blood.

She ran up to the house barging through the already smashed open door to find her house completely vandalized everything was torn apart, bloody paw prints etched the walls.

"No" She managed to whisper as her chest tightened she ran upstairs and screamed, she screamed and screamed until her voice broke and she collapsed sobbing as she held the hands of her murdered parents, bullets encasing their skin.

She could almost feel herself transforming before feeling a strange prick in her back.

Wolfs bane.

She stood up and turned to see a hunter situated at the entrance of her parents' room holding a gun pointing it at her.

Immediately and without second thought she leapt over her parents heading towards the bedroom window tearing through the glass dropping from the second floor as a bullet whizzed past her.

She ran into the forest sprinting with all her might.

Finding a very tall tree she clawed her way up the tree grateful for those days spent climbing trees as a little girl, she reached the top branches and the sun caught her eye, it was almost sunset, it would be dark soon.

Suddenly her ears caught the sound of running feet and she leapt down with the grace of a wolf and began running again.

Tears in her eyes clouding her vision, she kept on running concentrating on her survival instinct, ignoring the pain of losing her family. She couldn't transform, the wolf bane was in her system rendering her too weak. So she merely ran ignoring the pain physical and emotional.

Feeling the last of the suns rays on her face.

**I know I know really short, but I don't really know how to write long chapters! Next chapter will be back to the present Caroline will be here soon. **

**Kol will also have an interaction with Ariana next chapter :D**

**HAPPY 2014!**

**I am literally writing this at 1:35 am on the first of January 2014 **

**Wow! **

**Please please please please review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't update in ages, I've been busy, getting into other fandoms ahahah :D**

**Soo I apologize if I make any mistakes!**

Ariana shook herself and let out a huff of air hastily turning off the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel, before turning to the extravagant looking sink, it wasn't like the rest of the bathroom was as expensive the whole house to her was simply a palace a sort of magical mansion she had only read about in books her mother read her.

She placed her long slender fingers on the base of the sink looking up letting her long wavy locks of hair that reached her hip out of the messy bun she had used to keep it out of the way during her shower.

She calmed herself feeling her hair cascading down past her shoulder and settling at her hip, looking up se observed her own eyes, they seemed tired yet the extraordinary colours embedded within the iris made her feel significantly better, the colours reminding her of the powerful creature she defended herself with at will. The outer ring a dark grey, which made it impossible to be mistaken for blue or green, the inner band the lightest of browns with streaks of dark red.

It was honestly strange how her eyes had formed like this, she had inherited the grey from her father and the brown from her mother, yet her gene's didn't pick one they merged to make a whole new colour.

She observed her neat little nose evenly shaped lip the lower one being significantly fuller, her skin olive, which she had inherited from her Romanian grandfather.

She wasn't particularly tall yet her height was average; she was slim yet slightly curvy allowing her to be surprisingly light. Suddenly her ears caught the sound of voices and she realized they were talking about her yet arguing at the same time. Quickly she put on the skinny black jeans and the over sized plain grey sweater along with her own underwear, she French braided her hair from the top of her head letting it continue down her shoulder.

She had grown up leaving her feet bear so she didn't bother putting on the socks and as stealthily as she could exited the bathroom creeping down the stairs.

…

"Would you for once listen Niklaus?" Elijah said attempting to keep his voice flat, still letting the aggravated tone snake its way out. Klaus gave him a look.

"I know you do not care for others, and children regardless, I am not allowing you to use her as a pawn against Marcel, do your intentions are incredibly predictable Niklaus".

Ariana scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, biting her lip in nervousness

What the hell where they talking about?


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter :D So just to clear things up a bit, this is set in New Orleans and Marcel and Klaus are sort of ruling side by side, there is no Davina and no Hayley Kol is alive :D **

**Caroline will also be heading to New Orleans **

**Im really grateful for all your reviews so thank you!**

**Enjoy **

"Ahh here she comes" She heard Klaus announce.

Sucking in a breath of air and attempting to calm her nerves approaching the two beings in the living room, she first settled her eyes on the vampire as he threw her a warm smile yet his eyes held a pained look.

Klaus merely smirked at her chuckling slightly under his breath, and the third brother was nowhere to be seen.

She stood nearest to the hybrid although knowing what he was like, a foolish lesson her father had once taught her clouded her judgment, she could almost hear him saying it

_You can always trust your own kind _

How wrong he was, if he even knew what some wolves were like he'd re think that entirely, if he were still alive.

Klaus immediately rounded on her he placed his hands on her shoulders, moving them down her arms it wasn't an intimate gesture more like he was studying a new toy.

He held onto one of her hands.

Suddenly before she could stop him he moved the sleeve of her sweater up, furrowing his eyebrows he pulled her arm up to study it.

"You're a bit young for ink on your skin aren't you?" He said moving here sleeve until it reached her shoulder his fingers tracing the pattern tattoos snaking up her arm, it seemed to continue further and further.

"When did you get these?" He asked his voice serious.

Klaus himself had recognized these tattoos, suddenly he understood everything, understood exactly what species she was. "When I was born," She replied tensely.

"You're a spelled wolf aren't you?" He asked, she nodded slightly, immediately he turned to Elijah "I suggest you take out the bourbon brother, this calls for a Celebration" Klaus trudged away probably looking for a bottle of bourbon.

This left Elijah and Ariana alone, "So" He said smiling slightly "You don't have to stay here do not listen to Niklaus, tell me where you live and I promise ill present you to your family safe and sound"

This angered her, he was talking to her as if she was a child, well she was but she could certainly look after herself, she had pushed the grieve of loosing her family to the back of her head deciding she'd deal with it later for now she was to look after herself, she didn't need his help at all, she was much stronger than that.

"I am from a species, that bear tattoos and braids in our hair as a sign of strength, I certainly do not need _assistance_ in locating my own home, there wouldn't even be a point my family have been slaughtered and I could care less about living with my other relatives, I am a nomad as of now, but thank you for your consideration" She said letting her eyes glare at him allowing the silver to overtake the brown momentarily.

"Your family has been slaughtered? When?" He hastily replied.

"A few days ago, oh and I assure you not to worry, I do not intend to obey your brothers rules" She said bowing her head slightly before strolling to one of the top floor windows and leaping out of it, knowing the impact wouldn't hurt her at all.


End file.
